Who says?
by dj-cee-8
Summary: <html><head></head>Dramione songfic, has OOCness and a bit corny. haha well, just enjoy :</html>


_**W**_**ho say**_**s**_**?**

**Warning:The songfic has OOC-ness. Dramione songfic, enjoy!**

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.__  
><em>_You made me insecure__  
><em>_Told me I wasn't good enough__  
><em>_But who are you to judge__  
><em>_When you're a diamond in the rough__  
><em>_I'm sure you got some things__  
><em>_You'd like to change about yourself__  
><em>_But when it comes to me__  
><em>_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

**Hermione never ever felt that she was told beautiful. Because her friends didn't even care to see the beauty inside her. She'd always be teased about her hair not going perfectly right, and the way she talks and walks. It hurts her so much to feel that people judge and label her just because she wasn't "good enough" for them. But she didn't want to be anybody else. She wanted to stay this way, cuz' this is the real Hermione, not just some fake wannabe.** __

_Na na na__  
><em>_Na na na___

_I'm no beauty queen__  
><em>_I'm just beautiful me__  
><em>

**She wasn't perfect. She didn't have perfect skin, perfect hair,a perfect body, but yet, she's proud of who she is. And she knows she's beautiful on the inside. She had beauty that only few people could see,-those who understand her.**

___Na na na__  
><em>_Na na na_

___You've got every right__  
><em>_To a beautiful life__  
><em>_C'mon__  
><em>

**Draco, on the other hand, is one of the few people who understood her. He saw the true beauty within Hermione. Draco would always encourage her to pursue at what she dreamed, what she wanted. And she wanted a beautiful life, with him.**

___Who says__  
><em>_Who says you're not perfect__  
><em>_Who says you're not worth it__  
><em>_Who says you're the only one that's hurting__  
><em>_Trust me__  
><em>_That's the price of beauty__  
><em>_Who says you're not pretty__  
><em>_Who says you're not beautiful__  
><em>_Who says__  
><em>

"**You're perfect Hermione, I know you are. Trust me. You're worth every second, every minute, hour and day of my life. Whenever you get hurt, I get hurt too, because I love you that much and I care about you dearly. That's just the price of Beauty Hermione. Understand that." Draco told her lovingly.**

"**You know? I would die without you Draco…" Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco hand and she kissed him on the cheek.**__

_It's such a funny thing__  
><em>_How nothing's funny when it's you__  
><em>_You tell 'em what you mean__  
><em>_But they keep whiting out the truth__  
><em>_It's like a work of art__  
><em>_That never gets to see the light__  
><em>_Keep you beneath the stars__  
><em>_Won't let you touch the sky__  
><em>

**Draco was very serious for what he felt for Hermione. Everytime he'd say to his friends that she's different, they just ignore the facts and turn them the opposite way around. Hermione never got a chance to show herself, to stand up for who she was, because she was afraid of judgement, but Draco helped her get through all her troubles. He helped her understand that she was as perfect as can be.**

___Na na na__  
><em>_Na na na___

_I'm no beauty queen__  
><em>_I'm just beautiful me_

**When Hermione's down, Draco always whispered to her "You're beautiful just the way you are, don't ever change that."**__

_Na na na__  
><em>_Na na na___

_You've got every right__  
><em>_To a beautiful life__  
><em>_C'mon__  
><em>

**Hermione began to see how lucky she is to be herself, to be loved by someone she also loved dearly. She can spend her whole life with him and she'd live a beautiful life..**

_Who says__  
><em>_Who says you're not perfect__  
><em>_Who says you're not worth it__  
><em>_Who says you're the only one that's hurting__  
><em>_Trust me__  
><em>_That's the price of beauty__  
><em>_Who says you're not pretty__  
><em>_Who says you're not beautiful__  
><em>

"**Hermione, don't worry, you'll do fine,just trust me. You are going to blow them down with your beauty. The Ball will start in a few minutes. "Shall we?" And Draco escorted Hermione to the great hall.**

___Who says__  
><em>_Who says you're not star potential__  
><em>_Who says you're not presidential__  
><em>_Who says you can't be in movies__  
><em>_Listen to me, listen to me__  
><em>_Who says you don't pass the test__  
><em>_Who says you can't be the best__  
><em>_Who said, who said__  
><em>_Won't you tell me who said that__  
><em>_Yeah, oh__  
><em>

"**D-Dr-Draco? I think we should go. Don't you thi-think Dear?" Hermione mumbled, very nervous.**

"**What? No,Hermione, don't worry, it'll be worth it , I promise" Draco said to assure her.**

"**Well, If you say so.."**_  
><em>

_Who says__  
><em>_Who says you're not perfect__  
><em>_Who says you're not worth it__  
><em>_Who says you're the only one that's hurting__  
><em>_Trust me__  
><em>_That's the price of beauty__  
><em>_Who says you're not pretty__  
><em>_Who says you're not b_eautiful

"**Draco, I'm shaking, I don't want to make a fool out of myself, they'll laugh at me!"**

"**Who says Hermione? Who says? You are beautiful baby; show them what you've got."**

**And they opened the doors. **

"**Chin up Hermione, show them you're not afraid, Show them you're good enough."**

**As they walked their way through the crowd, faces began to jaw-drop, and they heard whispering start.**

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

.

"I didn't know she was so pretty!"

.

"I would give fifty galleons just to get to dance with her! Bloody hell She's worth it!"

.

**As they passed through the crowd, they saw Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna.**

"**Hermione! You look stunning!" Ginny shouted.**

**Luna gasped sarcastically "Are you sure you're Hermione?" and she giggled.**

"**Thanks guys." **

"**Draco, you're one lucky guy I say, take care of her." Ron told Draco.**

"**Don't break her heart." Harry added**

"**Yes, I will." **

**.**

**Draco and Hermione set off to the dance floor. **

**.**

"**May I have this dance my dear?" He said with a voice likely to be a gentleman.**

**.**

"**Pleasure, Yes you may my dear Mister Malfoy." And she chuckled slightly, only letting Draco hear it.**

**.**

**And as they dance slowly, Draco held her hand tightly, as if he never ever wanted to let it go.**

**.**

"**I told you Hermione, Who says?" Draco smiled at her and she kissed him.**

**THE END!**


End file.
